Loveless and painless
by twilight-yuna17
Summary: Two best friends with a dark past find them selfs in the world of Naruto, and must over come many things, as well as there own demons. Blood, sweat, and tears as well as body part will be there as well.


**Chapter ONE…**

**( The hell?…)**

Why me, for the love of god why me??. What in God's name did I do to offend him!!

One second me and Emblem are walking in a creek bed , then the next were in the forest!!

XXX

"Why? Why did you do that?" Emmy said with a pissed off looked. Of course I respond the way I all ways do.

" I don't know. I told you why"

" Yeah, but you…."

" I didn't go deep, am not THAT stupid, anyway lets go down by the creek, am board out of my mind."

" your always board, Lou."

Oh yeah I forgot to introduced ourselves…my-bad. Anyway my name is Loula, but call me Lou, or lulu everyone dose. And the yelling one was Emblem. She's like a sister, we grew up with each other and can support each other.

" you freak our again when you see a snake will you, …like last time." she snickered at me, knowing my fear of snake….spider….bugs…..and the sometimes cricket. Am afraid of bugs and scaly stuff ok. She's fearless….but I know she has some kind of of weakness….but that's hard to find out.

" So, when have you heard from Raney, and Ray?" she always asked about them.

" They say they found a job there and don't know if there coming back or not." I said sliding down the slope to the river. " OH before I forget here."

I handed her a Black MP3 player, and loaded it with all her favorite songs….and man there was a lot. About over 500 songs and only half a space left, which I left my on little message on it, hope she finds it….

"!! I LOVE YOU!!" she ( jumps ) hugs me, and we go flying back. Ow I hit a tree. Happy as a clam I hope. " Thank you!!"

" your welcome, you always listen to mine so I got you one, and put your songs on it for it." I push her off and stand up, and look around.

" hay, Em. Um do you hear something, like rushing water?"

"…uh….well now I do…uh…"

"oh."

We both turn around and see a WALL OF WATER!!

" AHHHHH!! RUN!"

Both girls go running up the slope but slide back down and start running down the creek to the end where the street could be seen. Running at full speed they see the street and passing cars but both tripped and the wall of water swolled then whole.

" CHA NOOO" all went black.

The next thing I knew I wake up feeling like hell, glade am not dead, and see Emmy up a tree, and ….Wait! Since when has the trees been Ten stores TALL!! And what happened to US!! " EMMY!!"

"...unn..."

" WAKE UP DAMN IT!!" I was mad not that we almost drowned but to find her safe in a tree!! and am down here!...which brings me to my net Q&A...

" The hell we end up here!! I mean the frist thing was THE WALL of WAter then the next were..." I look around and notice were not at the creek were in a forest...

" A filping forest..." i look up and see Emmy climp down the tree but something was off. she didn't look like herself...strange.

" You ok? !! hay your eyes! there diffrent!"

" so are yours, One a Dark Blue and the other is a dark green."

"what?! know way!!" she ran to the nearset steam and looked at her reflection and to her surprise her left eye was Dark blue and right eye was a drak green. Not only that she also had longer hair, it was about to her shoulders and now it was down to her waist. " HOL SHIT!!"

I just wached and walked next to her looking at her reflection on the water then i noticed myself, I too had the same blue and green eyes, but on oppset sides. mine blue eye was on the right eye and green was on the left, and her hair was alot longer then what it ued to be, already long it was now down to her knees.

" This is getting annoying, where the hell are we and why are we in a forest? I know you do not live anywhere near a forest besides, it was sunny when we went walking, now its all cloudy." i look up hardly saw the sky due to the treetops but still.

"..."

"..."

Both looked behind them but say nothing, but they new better, they up and put there backs to each other and called out.

" SHOW YOURSELFS!"

Nothing.

" we can sence you now get out here!" Emmy said getting in a fighting stance, i do the same waiting for who ever to shower themself, but theni heard a slump sound.

" EM?? " I turn around and see her slummped on the ground.

"What??" I felt someone behind me as i turned it went all black, the only thing i was...

" sharingan?"

* * *

**Yuna**: Thank you for reading and I know it was short but I did this like at 4:30 in the morning and I had nothing to do. And I'll try to upload the next chapter very soon that is Is people read this…

**Ray: **They don't read it cause you suck. And there bad

**Yuna**: sits in a corner …..your right…..

**Raney: **hits Ray shut up you don't! anyway please review and no flames…

**Yuna: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**


End file.
